


Out of time.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: The Sole Survivor remembers her time before the war.
Kudos: 1





	Out of time.

Out of time

I sit in the faded old arm chair, The sound of a crackling microphone plays through my pip-boy. Nate’s and Shaun’s laughs echo through the static.

I’ve listened to this holotape many times since I first left the vault, ever since Codsworth gave it to me, Even now dispute what I know about what happened, It still pulls on my heart strings.

I remember the morning the bombs fell, Almost too clearly, I can hear Codsworth’s worry as he tells us to watch the T.V, The deadpan voice of the news reporter, the way the signal went out seconds before the alarms came on.

The panic, everyone running to the vault, those who weren’t on the list begging with the solider at the gate to be let in, to be saved from the atomic bombs.

The moment the bombs dropped, that blinding white light, the blast flying above us as we sank into the belly of the Earth.

We thought we were safe, How could we have known we were as dead as those vaporised above our heads?

The vault was clean and crisp, white and clinical. The doctor smiled as he lead us to the cryochambers

“What a lovely family you are.” He had complimented, did he know that he was sending us to death?

Shaun had cried just before we got into the pods, Had he somehow known the dangers? Some sort of infant intuition.

The pod was claustrophobic, I never have done well with tight spaces.

Then I was frozen, my limbs locked with ice.

How long had I stayed like that? Frozen, completely unaware everything around me?

It seemed like only seconds had passed when I awoke, coughing as the liquids in my lungs had frozen.

I could just bang against the glass as they took my baby, I could just watch as Kellogg shot Nate right through the forehead.

And before I could even register anything, I was frozen again.

The only thing that’s left of my life before the great war, is this tape and codsworth.

In those first few weeks in the wasteland I had lied to myself, saying it was all just a bad dream and I would wake up.

Once that delusion had gone, I could only cry and scream.

Why was I left alive? Why wasn’t I killed in the blast like everyone else I know?

I know why now, either through fate or destiny, I’m here to help people.

I’m going to make the wasteland a safer place, so no more mothers have to watch as their children are ripped away from them.

No more families have to torn apart by faceless evils.


End file.
